


Broken Leads and Paper Hearts

by Aura_Creed, TillyTittle



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Felix the Cat (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: BABITIM - Freeform, Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, Felix just explores town and gets embarassed, Gen, Valentines Day Collab event on the BABITIM Server :D, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Creed/pseuds/Aura_Creed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyTittle/pseuds/TillyTittle
Summary: Recursive Fiction off of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery. Cowritten with TillyTittle for the BABITIM servers Valentines collab event.Felix goes to Sillyvision to figure out what on earth is going on with Boris. He doesn't find much of anything, but he does get to see the one person who might know something: Sasha Swingskirt.
Kudos: 29





	Broken Leads and Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



The train ride to Sillyvision was quieter than Felix thought it’d be. As the stops passed by, more and more people got off and he was the last person onboard by the time Sillyvision approached. The town was more quaint than what he was expecting. Looking down at his list of questions, Felix began to plan out his trek for the day. Although there wasn't much, the places turned out to be farther apart than he had expected. He should probably visit the police station, as the boys seemed to have a bad history with them and as much as he didn’t like the idea of running into the people who had probably done more harm than good, they might have more of an idea on what their life was like here. The orphanage was also important for similar reasons, so maybe he'd go there afterwards? Felix scratched his head. This was harder than he thought. 

Felix strolled about the town. Maybe getting a small bit of an overview would help him decide where to go first? Despite how small the town was there were still a good amount of people out and about. Some were laughing, another group was chatting off to the side. His ear twitched as he caught some of their words.

“A black cat? Peh, just what this town needed.”

"I know right? And you would think it'd get better after that darn demon left!"

The demon they were discussing was no doubt Bendy. From the little he had heard from the boys, Felix knew that Sillyvision didn't contain the most open minded people. But this? This was ridiculous. People got over the whole 'black cat' thing ages ago!

Felix quickened his pace, not wanting to hear anymore of the nonsense. Even as he settled on his first destination he could still hear them. It was mostly coming from the elderly, grant it, but still. He wondered if Bendy had to deal with this the whole time he was here. He pushed open the doors to the police station, catching the eyes of a pig at the desk.

The pig glanced towards Felix, his snout scrunching up. "Do you need help with something?" 

Felix shook his head. "No, I think I'll be alright,” The officer scowled at him but Felix looked away, his eyes scanning what he could see from the front.

It was quite small -- a far cry from what you would see in Toon Town. The desks had loose papers poking out from every direction, pencils and pens scattered all over the table tops and post it notes haphazardly strewn onto shelves and cabinets. There was even a freshly split coffee cup on one of the desks, soaking papers that dripped onto the floor. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to it.

Shifting his focus back to the officer, Felix noticed how unkempt he was as well. Parts of his uniform had clearly never been ironed before and his attempt at tying a tie was just pitiful! Are these really the people the town was entrusting their safety to? 

Felix took out a notebook and quickly jotted down a few things. After Felix deemed he had seen enough he left the station and headed towards the orphanage. 

The orphanage was bigger than the police station. The paint on the walls had grayed and started to peel. It was even cracking in some places. Vines were growing all over, a bit overgrown but still not something to be too concerned with. Well at least this looks like a decent orphanage. Though knowing that Bendy and Boris had to run away from this place on multiple occasions does not give Felix high hopes for it. 

Entering the orphanage he is greeted by a young toon lecturing some children. 

“And this is why we don’t have…” Her voice trailed off as she catched Felix standing in the doorway. She gave him a quick smile before returning to the children. “To bed. Now.”

“Whaaaat?” One of the kids whined. “It’s not even 3:30 yet…”

“Play with some toys near your beds then,” She hushed them, “Go, go,” The kids walked away with grumbles on their lips. She walk towards Felix with a beaming smile. “Hello sir! Adopting a child, today?”

Felix gave a polite smile, his eyes looking around at everything he could see. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be in here too long. “Actually, I wanted to talk to the caretaker of this place but,” He looked at her. She was too young, there was no way she was the person he was looking for. “Are you…?”

She shook her head. “Just an assistant. I can call if you’d-?”

Felix waved his hands. “It’s fine -- it’s not that pressing.” Yes it was. But if they were like the rest of the people in town, with how they treated Bendy, they might not be forthcoming at all.

"Then I assume you'll just be looking around?" the assistant asked.

Felix nodded, that seemed to satisfy her as she left him alone afterwards. After confirming that she was occupied, Felix began to take in his surroundings in more detail. Unlike the station, the orphanage seemed much more organized. As he walked in the direction he saw the children went, he saw an empty hall with only the occasional toy or book proper against the wall. Aside from some faint whispers, it was quiet. Too quiet. Weren't there more kids here?

Taking note of this, Felix took out his notebook once more and wrote down his observations. The assistant was clearly not pleased with this as she quickly ushered him towards the entrance upon seeing him stash the book away. She might’ve thought he was press at that point. 

Felix glanced at the clock on the wall before he the door closed behind him and it pulled him out of his thoughts. He needed to get going. This meeting was something he couldn't afford to be late too. 

He began jogging as he took note of the buildings passing by. Soon enough he arrived at his destination -- The Dancing Lady.

Felix walked into the club. The whole place seemed to be decorated for some sort of event. Hearts were strewn about on streamers and banners, there were heart shaped candle holders and other decals and even some of the employees had some sort of heart on their person. He thought it strange but he didn’t comment on it, his eyes catching the person he came here to meet. The owner of this fine establishment stood by the bar talking to their bartender. Spotting the cat, she said a few more words to the man before gesturing Felix over.

"Glad to see you made it here safely! Felix right?" Sasha greeted, "Why don't you sit down?"

Felix nodded, taking a seat in one of the bar stools. There were very few people there -- just a speckling and an older man at the very end of the bar counter. He’d come at a good time. “Hey,” He smiled. “Slow day?”

Sasha huffed good naturally. “Hardly. We’re not in the rush period yet. Don’t see many folks drinking while the sun's still out.” She turned to him. “If you hadn’t called me the other day I’d think it odd to find you in Sillyvision. We’re not exactly a famous town.”

“Really?” Felix asked, brow raised. “Not even after all the news of the bbros in the papers?”

Sasha shook her head. “Sure there are people who come here for that, but not as many as you think -- and I haven’t had any ask me questions,” She gave him a look, “Yet.”

Ah, she already knows. “So I can cut to the chase then?”

Sasha clinked a glass down beside him, a hand on her hip. “I’d be mad if you didn’t.” She turned, picking through bottles. “What’ll it be?”

Felix furrowed a brow. Well, that was contrary to her statement. “Ah, I don’t--”

“On the house.”

Felix relented. "...Water?"

Sasha glared at him.

"Fine -- a chocolate fizz wizz. Happy?"

Sasha hummed as she began preparing his drink. Felix fished out his notebook and placed it on the counter.

Sasha raised an eyebrow when she saw it, "You prepared a list?"

"I wanted to be ready. I only have so much time after all," Felix answered slightly flustered.

Sasha hummed as she handed him his drink.

"Well let's start with this one," Felix looked down at his notebook, "Are the police here reliable? I went to see the station earlier and I'm a bit skeptical."

"Those shmucks? You can probably figure out more at my club then if you go to them!" Sasha huffed. "To be honest, I have no clue what they even do besides scolding people and parading around like they own the place."

Felix sighed, "I suspected as much. What about the orphanage? Do you know anything about that? How they treat the kids there?" Felix continued. 

Sasha shook her head, "Sorry, not much I can say there. I don’t exactly see the caretakers coming around here very often, and nobody other than them that goes in is at the legal drinking age."

"Yeah, I guess not," Felix looked down at his list with a furrowed brow. None of these answers were helpful so far. "Moving on -- did you know anything about Boris ever having trouble with eating?"

Sasha gave him a questioning look.

"Like…” There wasn’t an easy way to say this, was there? “...Starving himself when Bendy isn't with him?" Felix prompted.

"HE WHAT." Sasha deadpanned.

Well, that answered that question.

"He seems to have trouble being separated from his brother, starving himself and disregarding his health entirely when he is." Felix explained as he began to twirl the straw in his fizz wizz around. “It… I wasn’t expecting it either.”

Sasha sighed, a hand to her forehead as she leaned against the counter. “Well I can tell you I definitely haven’t seen Boris do that.” She frowned. “Though they were always a bit on the… thinner side, before they got steady jobs,” She grimaced, “But that was both of them, not just Boris. Is this why you came in? To ask about the boys?”

Felix was staring at his fizz wizz, twirling the straw with a furrow worried into his brow. He nodded. She hummed. Even Sasha didn’t know anything about it. He was really going to have to ask Bendy when he got back.

Sasha looked at him, resting her head in her hand. “If that’s all you wanted to ask about… I've got a question of my own. If you don’t mind.”

Felix looked up at her, waving at her to go on.

“Why of all days, did you come on Valentine's Day for this?” She gave an amused smile, “When I got the call I half expected something else.” 

It took a moment for Felix to understand what she was talking about. The hearts. The candles at the tables. He sat up ramrod straight. “UH--” It all made sense now. Why hadn’t he realized it sooner? Had he really not realized it was Valentines day?

Sasha laughed. “Calm down there. I’m glad it wasn’t about that, if I’m honest. I don’t think I’m ready to get back into anything too quickly.” She winked. “And I’m glad to know more about the boys, and that you were willing to ask. Even if it’s…” Her smile was strained.

Felix composed himself and offered her a comforting smile. "Yeah, it's good to know that at least someone in this town cared about them."

There was a comfortable silence. The sound of clinking glasses came from the other end of the counter. Sasha leaned against the counter. “...And I guess that’s why you asked about the station and the orphanage?” Felix nodded. “...Well, between you and me?” She shifted her eyes around before looking back to the cat. Felix leaned forward. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and pulled away. Felix stuttered. Sasha stood back up. “I need to get back to work,” She smiled, waving. “Give that to the boys for me, will you?”

“What--” Felix stuttered, feeling his face heat and he pulled his hat down and got out of the seat. “I’ll -- I’ll let them know you said hi!”

Sasha laughed. "That’s not what I said!" Sasha smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Felix! Come back when your next book comes out -- I want an autograph!"

Felix nodded and waved at her as he hurried to the door.

Sasha turned, only to spin back on her heel with a shout, “Tell them to stop getting into danger every gosh darn week, too!”

Felix’s voice was higher than normal, “I will!” And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP  
> Here lies the fizz wizz  
> That Felix never drank  
> Bendy would not be proud  
> He’d be very disappointed
> 
> This was written when BABITIM had 150 chapters.


End file.
